Breaking Dawn The Untold Story of Jacob Black
by MuffinMartians
Summary: Jacob thinks that he's found his happily ever after with new girl in town Joanna Quays. But when their love deepens so do some truths that neither of them want to come to light. Is this the end of their relationship, or is Bella finally changing her mind?
1. Part 1

Helen's Fan Fiction

**This is a follow on from the end of Eclipse from Jacob's point of view**

**RECOLLECTIONS**

Jacob sat atop a large cliff and stared vacantly into the sea that lay in front of him. His bones had just been broken and repaired and now his heart lay in pieces because of one girl... Bella Swan. He didn't blame her for this heart brake, though the thought had crossed his mind a couple of times but he quickly talked himself out of that state of mind and turned his anger and rage onto Edward. _He's all the cause of this, _he thought to himself, _Me and Bella were very happy with each other until that bloodsucker had to come back to town and ruin everything. Broken bones I can handle but this..._ He stopped in mid thought. He found himself struggling to with hold his anger so he just blanked his mind of Bella and Edward and just listened to the sound of the ocean. He wondered how far he'd run. About 65 miles he guessed. _65 miles for her, _he began to think again,_ if it wasn't for this bloody business of imprinting I'd don't know if I'd still have the strength to be here._ He laughed. _Bloody, is that the best word to use at a time like this? _He smiled, but it wasn't for long as he grew angry at the thought of Bella's 'gift' to him before he left many hours earlier. He'd carried her wedding invitation in one of his trouser pockets. He found it strange how a small piece of paper could weigh him down so much, more than carrying a bag of bricks on his back whilst he was in his human form and try to climb the world's tallest mountain. _A simple task, yes._ He thought to himself, sliding his hand in his pocket to retrieve the invitation. He read it again. He didn't need to, in the past couple of hours he'd sat staring at, reading it over and over again to try and believe what he was looking at.

_TO JACOB BLACK_

_To_ he thought, _that must be bloodsucker's input._

_YOU ARE FORMERLY INVITED TO ATTEND THE WEDDING _

_OF MISS ISABELLA SWAN AND MR EDWARD CULLEN_

_Isabella? Very strange, Bella doesn't usually like being called Isabella, or Miss Swan for that matter. _He liked to find things in the invitation that appeared to him that Bella was being forced into this marriage since she'd been told to either become a vampire or die to protect their secret. _Seems like something he'd want to do, dig his teeth into her neck. And if that ever happened I would be powerless to help her. I can't go into Forks while vampires are present, nor can I take away the venom that 'it' would leave in her._ He'd read enough. He couldn't go on torturing himself like this. He had to return and see Sam and the rest of them to get his mind off things. He felt like such a fool leaving them all when he was trying to get his mind off Bella when all he needed to do was just stay with them. Sitting on his own feeling sorry for himself, what he needed was human interaction.

He picked himself up and began to walk away from the edge of the cliff, transforming into a wolf right next to a massive drop into the ocean. He found a nearby tree to lean against. He looked up the sky to gather his thoughts before transforming once again into a wolf and running off into the forest.

**CLOSE ENCOUNTER**

Jacob ran through the forest faster than he had ever run before. He heart was pounding, but he wasn't tired. His midnight black hair was sweeping behind him, and his great paws pounding on the floor like a drum before a parade. He slowed down to a relatively slow pace for a wolf like himself. He went at the pace of a slow moving car. He accepted the view as it passed him by but didn't really look for any finer details. He kept on going for a little while longer but found the growing darkness that was starting to creep in on him as he got deeper and deeper into the forest but after a while began to feel very lonely after spending so long on his own. Just as he was about to speed up he notice something in the distance straight ahead of him. He felt mysteriously drawn to it, as if it was pulling him in. He slowed down to about cycling speed. The closer he got to it, the clearer it became. He thought it looked human, but living the life he'd lived and seen the things that he'd seen, who knew what was human and what wasn't. _If I'm racing towards this person as a great big wolf I don't think that they'll find me very appealing being and they may run. If they're out here on their own they may need protecting, who knows, Cullen may be even out for feeding time. _He leapt behind a nearby tree that he thought would be wide enough to hide his wolf appearance so that he could change. He tried to make it sound like the wolf was running away from him and the mysterious figure. _Great_, he thought suddenly realising that he was completely topless due to his many transformations that had occurred during the day.

He emerged from behind the tree and ran towards the figure. He could now make out a girls face, blurred, but defiantly a girls face. He squinted to try and get a better look at her but he couldn't. _I need an excuse for running at her like this._ He thought, _I know, I could pretend to be checking on her because I thought I heard a strange noise around here._

He stopped right in front of her, through his head level with his waste, put his hands on his knees to make it look like he had been sprinting for a long distance and pretended to be out of breath to not arouse suspicion of what he truly was, even though he doubted that she knew anything like his kind. Maybe something like the evil, murdering werewolves of movies but he doubted she even believed in them. Could he blame her? "Are you... Are you all right?" he panted.

"Yes fine, why do you ask?" she said in a heavenly voice that could have made a choir of angels seem like a tone deaf man attempting to sing for the very first time. He looked up at her for the first time since he had been a wolf. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She could only be as old as him. She had golden hair that ran halfway down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of jade and he thought that they could outshine any diamond in the world. Her skin was perfect; no imperfections at all and long, curved eyelashes that mimicked the colour of his hair. _She's perfect,_ he thought.

He straightened up his posture and plucked up some courage to speak again. "There was a wolf, a great big one racing towards you. I think something scared it and that's why it didn't eat you." _Good cover up for the Wolverine outburst. _

"Oh it wouldn't have eaten me." She said, "They don't like to come to close to humans, it protects them you see from hunters. It was very big don't you think?"

"Yes." He said, but found himself repeating yes five times mindlessly thinking of something to say so that he could hear her voice again. Luckily she found something to say, even though it wasn't the nicest of things to Jacob.

"Do you think it was pregnant?" she asked. Jacob didn't know what to say. He wanted to just shout at her for saying something like that even though she didn't realise what she was saying, but he found himself completely incapable of doing such a thing to her. She was so sweet, beautiful. He even went as far as thinking enchanting.

"No, no I don't." He laughed, "Are you on your own out here?"

"Yes."

"What, all the way out here?"

"It's not that far away from LA Push."

"Really?"

"Yes, I suppose I should ask you what your doing out here on your own but I guess a boy of your size would easily be able to take care of himself so I guess that I'll just ask your name." She walked around Jacob, looking at him. She was so close at one point that her hair caught Jacob's cheek. It felt like satin. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment but then realised how stupid he would look if she caught him."

"I'm Jacob." He said as she was finishing her lap around him. "Jacob Black, and you are?"

"Joanna, Joanna Quays." _A beautiful name_ he thought. "But if you feel that you want to call me Jo or Joan, please feel free."

"Naturally." He sighed. He looked up. "It's getting late, you should probably get home."

"Of course." She groaned, "But I wouldn't mind some company for the walk back, I've only lived here for a few days you see and I don't really know my way around and I'm already late as it is."

"Course." He said as he led her through the forest.

**SLEEPLESS NIGHT**

Jacob dropped off Joanna at her house before finally returning to his house. He slumped through his doors. Ever since leaving the new Bella he felt depressed but at the same time he'd never felt better. He left the hallway and tried to go to his room but Billy heard a floorboard creak and had wheeled himself in to see Jacob.

"Feeling better?" Billy asked smiled.

"Relatively, thanks" Jacob said turning to face Billy.

"I'd expect that Sam would like see you then, he asked me to call when you'd returned."

"Okay, just tell him to knock on my bedroom door if he decides to call." Billy nodded and left the hallway to use the telephone. Jacob continued to go up the stair. He opened his bedroom door and lay on his bed trying to sleep. He turned from side to side for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes. After about another ten minutes there was a knock on his door. It took him by surprise and made him jump slightly.

"It's Sam." A voice called from the corridor, "Do you wanna talk or do you just want to be left alone?"

"No please come in talk." Jacob shouted. He didn't need to think on that reply. Sam opened the door and slipped through. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to Jacob's bedside.

"I guess I should ask you if you're feeling okay." Sam said after a moment's silence.

"Better than this morning." Jacob murmured.

"Where'd you go?" Sam asked as he leaned closer to Jacob. Jacob could tell that he was nervous; he was rubbing his hands together constantly. Jacob thought he was trying to make sure that he didn't say anything to upset him, after all none of them were experienced in caring for a werewolf that loved a vampire's fiancé.

"I don't know, by the sea somewhere." Jacob said smiling, trying to calm Sam's nerves. It seemed to work.

"What made you come back so soon? Leah gave you three days until you came back, the rest of us gave you a week. Me included I must say. Sorry."

"Don't be, I even thought that I wouldn't be back as soon as this." That made Sam smile for the first time since he'd entered the house. There was another long pause of silence before Jacob decided to say something again. "I met a girl in the forest." Sam raised his eyebrows and straightened his back. "It was strange, she was completely on her own and it was getting dark."

"Well what did you do?"

"She was beautiful and everything but I didn't make a move if that's what you mean."

"No, did you take her home. It is your duty to do things like that." Sam said smirking.

"Of course. She's new around here and lives not too far from here." Sam lifted off his seat after yet another moment's silence.

"You look like you need some sleep. You don't mind me leaving do you?" Sam said yawning.

"You don't look to lively either, you should get some sleep too." Jacob said return Sam's yawn. Sam left as quietly as possible while Jacob began to try and go to sleep again. He heard the door close behind Sam. He rolled over and over again. He could have rolled across a football pitch seven times he turned that much. He gave up trying and decided to do some more thinking. He tried to bring his attention back to Bella but every time he tried to think about her Joanna came back into his mind. 

Since he couldn't get her out of his head he decided to go and visit her in the morning. After making that decision he tried to go to sleep but only managed to drift off at around three o'clock.

**HOME SCHOOL**

Jacob was as violent in his sleep as he was when he was trying to get to sleep. It was very strange because he didn't have a bad dream at all; it was a rather nice dream from what he could remember. He stretched his arms out to stretch his muscles and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock that was on top of his bedside drawer, it said 10:30. _Oh no, I'm late for school._ He leaped out of bed, got dressed as quick as was werewolfly possible and practically jumped down all of the stairs. He ran into the kitchen where he bumped into Billy. He was busy making himself a cup of coffee. "Morning Jake." Billy greeted Jacob.

"Morning." Jacob said yawning. "God I'm so late for school."

"Don't worry about it, you can have the day off. You still look a bit tired from last night."

"Thanks." It all went quiet. _That stupid silence again._ Jacob thought. _Why does every just not want to talk to me? Maybe I should go back to the seaside again since no ones helping at all._

"You feeling alright?" Billy asked. The question took Jacob by surprise but it was expected at the same time.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Well two things really. One, you ran away for hours yesterday and didn't even say anything to me. Two, you were shouting in your sleep."

"Sorry about not saying anything but I just..."

"Don't worry about it, Sam explained everything. I'm very sorry about it too. You really do love her don't you?"

"Yes." Jacob was becoming uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation had taken and quickly thought of something to sway the conversation in a different direction. "What was I saying in my sleep then?"

"I didn't hear that much, it was a bit muffled to me but I managed to make out one thing."

"What was that then?"

"A girl's name, Joanna I think it was." Billy said rubbing his chin. "That name mean anything to you?"

"I met a girl called Joanna yesterday and took her back to her house because she got lost in the forest. I was planning on seeing her again today and since I've got the whole day off I think I'll go and see her this morning." Billy raised his eyebrows just as Sam had done the night before. Jacob thought Billy was going to say something but he didn't. All he did was puck up his cup of coffee that he'd been making, a couple of slices of toast that were sticking out of the toaster and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jacob considered following him into the living room and try to 

find out more about his night screams but decided not to bother him with any more questions on the matter, at least for this morning. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it down in one. It was very refreshing, especially for today. The sun was out without a cloud in the sky and no wind what so ever. Jacob put the glass in the dishwasher and left quietly. When he closed the door he thought _Better say goodbye to Billy since he got upset last time._ He reopened the door and shouted "Bye Dad."

"Bye son." Came the reply. Jacob closed the door again and started to run down the street towards Joanna's house. He didn't realise how far away it was until he ran at human pace. It was only one or two miles away but because he ran back from her house last time at werewolf pace it seemed a lot longer.

He eventually reached her house after about twenty minutes of running. Her house was fairly big. He hadn't realised how big it really was the night before. It had big square windows and a big oak door with a golden door handle and a lions head for a knocker. It had a bell as well which Jacob decided to ring. A small, brown haired woman answered the door. He presumed that this was Joanna's mother because her eyes were the exact shade of green as Joanna's. "Can I help you?" She asked. She was very thin and didn't look too impressive in her business clothes but when she spoke, she seemed to command every word that came out of her mouth.

"Err, yes. I was hoping to see Joanna, is she home?" Jacob thought of how stupid this looked. A boy turning up at someone's house, who he'd only met the night before and asking to see their daughter when it was nearly eleven o'clock and she was probably in school.

"Does she know you?" The woman asked. She was clearly scared for her daughter's safety. " I don't recognise your face." Jacob thought about making a joke about her forgetting things in her old age, but she only looked forty and decided of he was to get to see Joanna, making snide comments wasn't the best way to go around it.

"Yes, we met last night. She was lost in the forest so I brought her back here."

"Ah," the woman said relaxing a little, "you must be Jacob. Yes we've heard all about you. Thank you very much for helping Joanna out last night. I fear that we may not have seen her again if it wasn't for you."

"Your welcome." Jacob said, finding himself relaxing too.

"My names Carol dear do come in." Carol stood aside from the door to allow Jacob in. Jacob stepped pas her. The hallway was huge. It had a Grandfather Clock in the corner by one of the many closed doors. On the opposite side of the hallway was a very grand staircase. Carol closed the door behind Jacob and pointed at the staircase. "If you head up those stairs and go into the second room on the right, you'll find Joanna in there." Jacob thanked Carol and headed up the staircase. He found the room easily enough. He knocked twice on the door and waited for a few moments. A voice called "Enter!" Jacob didn't recognise the voice that called but went in regardless. He saw Joanna sitting at a desk with a tall, blonde man sitting just to the side of her. They both looked around when Jacob closed the door.

"Jacob!" Joanna screamed as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"That's a nice hello for just knowing you for less than twelve hours." Jacob laughed. The man was still sitting at the side of the desk. He stood up and extended a hand to Jacob. Once Joanna had released him from the hug, Jacob shook the man's hand.

"Jacob Black I presume." He spoke with an English accent that had the same velvety complexion that Joanna's had. "Joanna's told us all about you. I'm Tony."

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said.

"I'll leave you two to it." Tony said heading for the door.

"Bye dad!" Joanna shouted. She turned back to face Jacob. "Thanks again for last night."

"No problem. What you doing here then, it's a school day?"

"Well I'm home schooled by my dad, and my mum sometimes for things like art, music. She's mad about things like that." She began to circle him like she'd done the night before. "What you doing here on a school day because I'll bet anything that you're not home schooled."

"No I'm not, but my dad likes to give me the odd day off and when I told him about helping you out because you got lost, he gave me today off to see that you were alright."

"That was kind of him. So what do you want to do then?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Well you can come around to my house if you want and do something there, or I could take you for a motorbike ride?"

"Okay."

"Okay to which?" Jacob asked. He liked Joanna but she was a little strange even though he'd only known her about half a day.

"Both. I'm bored with studies, let's do something fun. Can I meet you at your house later?"

"Sure if you know how to find it."

"I wont get lost this time." She said smirking.

"Fine just head about two miles straight up the road that way," he said pointing, "And it's the first house once you start going up the bank. You can't miss it."

"I'll get my dad to drop me off." She laughed.

**TREE TOP FEAST**

Jacob got back to his house and went into his back garden. He decided to find himself something to do before Joanna got there. He got to the highest branch that would hold his weight and sat on it. A couple of minutes later Billy popped his head out of the door that lead to the kitchen and shouted to Jacob, "There's a visitor here for you Jake, do you want me to send them through into the garden?" Billy couldn't see Jacob but he knew that he was there.

"Just send them through here please Dad." Jacob shouted. Billy saw that Jacob was sitting in the tree in the middle of the garden, he smiled to himself before pushing himself back into the kitchen. Jacob heard footsteps standing on old, dead leaves so that they made a small crunching noise. He looked down to greet who ever it was but didn't doubt that it was Joanna. He was surprised to find Leah walking directly towards the tree. He grunted slightly, although he hoped that she'd heard and that it might make her change her mind about seeing him.

She smiled when she reached the foot of the tree and climbed up to join Jacob on the same branch. The branch was so small that Jacob had to have Leah practically on his lap. He stared straight ahead, making sure that he didn't make eye contact with Leah. She smiled when she saw him do this and desperately tried so make him look at her, she gave up after a couple of minutes. "I want to thank you for stopping that vampire from tearing me apart." She said brimming from ear to ear.

"Took your time to say that." Jacob said sourly, sill trying not to look at her.

"Well, sorry for being so late with the thanks again. I might not be here if it wasn't for you." She held his hand. Jacob couldn't help but look at her now. He through his hand out of her grip so hard it nearly threw her out of the tree.

"What do you want?" he said giving her a hard stare.

"I'll put it simply for you." She said changing her tone, "I want Sam, you want Bella. Bella loves you but loves Edward more. Sam loves Emily but I'm pretty sure that he still loves me too. What I'm saying is me and you get together for a bit to make them jealous."

"You mean date."

"Put simply, yes. But only until they're ours again."

"I'm not doing that, especially with you. I thought I made my feelings about you clear."

"I thought you were, until you saved my life. If you hate me as much as you say, why then did you save my life?"

"You're part of the group. It's my job."

"Now, now Jake." She said edging closer to him, "I'm sure that you could have easily let that vamp rip me apart and say that you were just too late."

"..." Jacob couldn't think of any reply. She was right, even though he couldn't bring himself to think about having to talk to Sam after letting a member of the group die just because of a little disliking. Never the less she was right to some extent. He did want Bella but he didn't want Sam to loose out on Emily. _But Sam's imprinted with Emily, she'll never win him over._ He couldn't let her get close though. "You'll never get him to love you again since he's imprinted."

"It's never been recorded that a werewolf has gone back on their imprint." Jacob and Leah heard foot steps on the dead leaves again. They both looked down. Jacob saw a pair of high heeled shoes he smiled. Leah smiled, but in a completely different way. She grabbed Jacob's shirt and pulled him towards her, forcing his lips against hers. He tried to push her away but it was too dangerous to push 

her out of the tree to get her off him. He felt her tongue slide in between his lips and into his mouth. He was sure that whoever was down below could see what was going and may mistake his escape efforts for fondling Leah. He tried to push her away and into the bark to the tree but accidently grabbed her breasts which seemed to spur her on. After plenty more attempts he got her off.

"Bella should have seen that show, good job Jake. You're a good kisser I wouldn't mind doing that again soon." Jacob felt himself go to throw up but managed to stop it. He decided that it would be best if he forgot about what he'd just done and what Leah had just said to him.

"That's not Bella you wolverine cow!" Jacob snarled.

"Then who is it?" Jacob had had enough and decided to stuff the consequences and push her out of the tree. He was sure that San would understand.

"Go and see." He said pushing her out of the tree. Unfortunately she was completely unharmed. Leah landed a couple of feet away from a colour drained Joanna. Joanna looked like she was about to pass out or throw up, one of the two but managed to hold herself together.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob's girlfriend Leah." Leah said extending an arm. Joanna shook her hand.

"His... _girlfriend?_" Joanna said sounding completely gobsmacked and shaking like a twig in a thunderstorm.

"OO, looks like I've got some competition here." Leah said smugly.

"Ignore her Joanna, she just wants to use me to get to her ex-boyfriend." He said smiling at Joanna to try and make her calm down, "And it won't happen again because she's not using me." He turned and growled at Leah again. Leah walked away sulking and slammed the kitchen door. "Do you want to come and sit up here for a while before we go for a motorbike ride?"

"Sure." Came a shaky reply from Joanna trying to sound optimistic but her voice was still shaking. Jacob knew that she wanted to come up but was too shaken to.

"Do you want me to carry you up here?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind." She laughed, "I am in heels."

Jacob jumped down and carried Joanna on his back. He put her down so that she was closest to the bark in case she wanted to hold on. "You're so strong." Joanna said stroking Jacob's chest. "I'm sorry." She said pulling her hand away "I didn't mean to. It's just your muscles are huge. I've never seen felt any like it. May I?" she said pointing at his t shirt. Jacob took it off. He looked into Joanna's eye's while she was stroking his chest again. "Oh wow, you've got a fantastic figure. You're so hot!"

"Thanks." Jacob said blushing.

"Well yes you are but your temperature is through the roof as well." She looked at Jacob and blushed "Oh God, I said the first part out loud didn't I?" Jacob held her hand.

"Thanks for the compliment, I don't get them a lot. I usually get rejected."

"Glad to be one of the first." She said smiling and looked into Jacob's eyes. They both realised that they were both looking deep into each other's eyes. Jacob leaned forward to kiss Joanna. She leaned forward and kissed him. They kissed for a couple of minutes before they realised what they were doing.

"We can't do this." Jacob said.

"Why not?" Joanna moaned, "We both like each other."

"I've only known you for half a day."

"And it's the same for me." Joanna insisted. Jacob didn't know what he was saying. He really wanted this to happen. He looked into her eyes again.

"What the hell." He said pulling Joanna in for another kiss. As the kiss Jacob felt different, better than any kiss he'd ever had before. He felt his heart rate raise for the first time since he became a werewolf. He felt so alive and felt such a rush just sitting beside her. He felt different, he felt like he imagined Sam did around Emily. _Is this me imprinted?_

7


	2. Part 2

ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER, EXCEPT THE QUAYS FAMILY

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jacob hadn't seen Joanna since their kiss in his garden tree. He'd tried to phone her up but she never returned his calls. He wrote to her sometimes when he felt poetic but she never wrote back. He even went down to her house on a couple of occasions but no body ever answered the door. He began to wonder if she was only in LA Push for a week just for a holiday but it did look like there was life in her house sometimes, even though the curtains were all drawn and there were uncountable bottles of milk and newspapers on the outside of the house. Jacob kept on consulting Billy on what he should do. Billy kept on telling him to just knock the door down and see what was going on. He didn't think that everything was alright if there was so much junk outside. Jacob didn't think that just barging down the door was the best idea.

He went to bed early that night thinking about what Billy had said. _Maybe I should see what's going on in her house. She might be in trouble. But on the other hand if she'd not, she might be so angry with me that she'll never want to see me again._ Jacob tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't decide. _There's more of a chance that they're on holiday or something. If that's the case, there should be no problems with me just sneaking in and sneaking out without leaving a trace of me being there. _It was decided, first thing in the morning he'd get dressed and go to her house and try to leave as little damage as possible.

Jacob got up at about ten o'clock. He'd explained his plan to Billy the night before and he'd agreed to give Jacob the day off for his explorations. He ran out of the door without even glancing in the kitchen for breakfast, his body was filled with the adrenaline of breaking into his girlfriends house. At least that's want he hoped she considered herself. He ran at werewolf speed, hoping that nobody would see him. He reached her door in seconds flat. For the final time he knocked on the door with the usual results. So he tried the door handle. Luckily it was unlocked and he pushed it open. It creaked loudly, it sounded like it hadn't been opened in a while. It got wedged on piles of unopened letters, bills and postcards. Jacob recognised some of his before stepping over them and heading upstairs. _Better check Joanna's room first. I'll have more luck there if I want to see her. I might find a diary or something to explain where's she's gone._ He pushed her door open. It didn't groan like the front door did but it still made a small noise. Jacob only opened the door far enough to stick his head through. He took one quick look in the room and pulled his head back. He couldn't believe what he thought he'd just seen. He opened the door wider this time and walked in. His first sight was right. Everything was thrown on the floor and on the grand chair next to Joanna's desk was her father, dead. His arm was out stretched on the desk and his eye's were completely white. His skin was pale and you could see the bones under his skin. The sight made him want to vomit, but he had to know what had happened. He examined the body and noticed that his arm had two little holes in his wrist.

Jacob wanted to scream, he'd only met Joanna's father once but still this was the work of a vampire and they'd hunted on LA Push territory. He was about to scream his head off but he heard a shuffling that was coming from under Joanna's bed. After seeing her father in this state he was scared to look under in case he found another body. It was another body, Joanna's to be precise. She wasn't breathing and her skin was very pale. Her eyes were closed. Jacob began to cry. He reached out and held her hand. He thought he felt it move and grab his. He thought that it was just his imagination 

playing tricks on his because of his loss. He continued to cry. He felt the hand move again but this time the hand grabbed his and didn't let go. Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at his hand. Joanna's hand was grabbing his. He pulled her arm until he could hold her shoulders and pull her out from under the bed. He sat with her on top of the bed. He stroked her hair and watched as her eye's opened. She still wasn't breathing. "Jake." She croaked smiling.

He smiled back but stopped when he noticed something. Her eyes were no longer green but yellow, very golden. A small beam of light seeped through a gap in the curtains. The light fell on her bare arm and he watched as the patch where the light was on her arm began to shimmer. He pulled her out of the light. "Jesus Joanna." Jacob said holding her hand, it was stone cold, "What the hell happened?" Joanna pulled the hair away from one side of her head to reveal two bite marks identical to her fathers.

**CONFESSIONS**

"I didn't want to do it." Joanna cried, "I didn't mean to, I just lost myself and I couldn't control it. It was as if I wasn't me any more." Joanna threw her head into her hands. Jacob kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her back. It was like tending for a stone in the winter.

"Just tell me everything from start to finish." Jacob said trying to sound as calming as he could.

"You'd never believe me. You'd think that it was something out of a film and that I was making it all up." Joanna moaned, starting to stop crying.

"What if I told you I knew everything about this situation?" Jacob said, grabbing the sides of Joanna's face to make her look at him. "What if I told you I'm a bit like you? What if I told you that I know people like you that know exactly how to help you?"

"Do you really know people who can help me?"

"Yes, but only if your very honest about all of this." Jacob indicated her dead father. Joanna began to cry again but stopped shortly after.

"Well, just to make sure that were on the same wave length, you tell me how you're involved in this." Joanna said. Jacob looked around the room. Her room was huge and in a really bad state.

"I'll show you." Jacob stepped into the middle of the room. "Just stay calm." He removed his t-shirt and threw it at the bed as he erupted into his werewolf form. Joanna let out a small scream but remembered that Jacob had told her to stay calm. He saw that she was scared and returned to his human form before going back to the bed and putting on his t-shirt again. He could hear Joanna breathing deeply and quickly beside him. It was nice to hear her breathe again but not like this, when she was scared of him. He couldn't bear to look at her. "Sorry." He muttered, feeling desperately for her hand. She didn't reply, her silence was deafening him.

"Don't worry." She said after a while. "At least I know I'm not on my own."

"Okay vampire lets hear your story."

"My friend from my old school came around a couple of weeks ago, just after I'd been to your house. She looked very ill and I didn't think she was breathing but she assured me that she was here to just visit me and make sure that I'd settled in okay. I didn't realise at the time but her eyes were red. I let her into the house and told her that she didn't look well. I told her to sit in the living room and I'd make her a cup of coffee to see if we could get some colour back to her."

"She wasn't human was she?"

"No, when I offered her the drink she didn't look too pleased but I didn't want to mention her lack of manners so I pulled up a seat next to her. We sat and watched the telly for a bit but when I leaned forward in my chair she grabbed me and threw me on the floor. I screamed and my mother came racing in. My dad had just left for a conference. My friend, Lily, plunged her teeth into my neck. My mother hit her over the head with something. That made her get off me but she went for my mother. She bit into my mother's shoulder and dragged her away." Joanna began to cry again. "I tried to go after them but I couldn't move. My muscles tensed up and I felt like I was on fire." Jacob couldn't help but hug her. He'd complained about changing into a wolf when ever he got angry but this sounded awful. "I must have lain there for four day before I felt strong enough to walk. My dad came back a couple of days later from his conference. I told him that mum had gone on a trip for a while, he'd never believe that a vampire took her away. He took me up for a lesson, only a couple of days ago, and I just lost it. He smelt so good and I just lost it. He pointed out an error on my page and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his outstretched hand and... and..."

"Drained him." Jacob said in a low voice. Joanna nodded.

"You'll help me, wont you Jake?" Joanna pleaded and gave Jacob the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd seen in the world. He signed.

"I can't. Werewolves are at war against vampires but we have a truce. The vampire rule Forks and we rule LA Push."

"When you say we, there are more of you?"

"Yes, there's a whole group of us that protect humans from vampire hunting's. We usually can smell them, and you can smell us, but with you I can't smell anything."

"And nor I. It's just like it was when I was at your house a couple of weeks ago." They both smiled.

"You do understand that if it wasn't you that killed your dad I would have had to rip their throats out while they were still pretending to breathe."

"Why didn't you?" Jacob was confused and frankly scared. He'd hoped that he wouldn't have to ever answer that question in his life. But then again he never thought that he'd ever spare a vampire's life that had killed on his territory.

"We werewolves have these senses, you might call them." Jacob began. "We are super strong, like you now, super fast, like you, extremely hot constantly so we barely wear t-shirts, they weigh us down, but you're extremely cold, dead to a certain extent."

"You're not answering my question, why did you spare me?"

"We get imprinted." He began uncomfortably, "Imprinting means that once we meet our true love so to speak we understand completely that we'll last forever together, we're perfect for each other."

"Are you saying that that's happened with me and you?"

"Yes, when we kissed it just rushed over me, I wanted to be with you forever and protect you. That might be a bit literal since I have an extremely long life and you have an unlimited life. But if any of my group find out about me and you and especially the fact that you're now a vampire. I love you so the people I'm about to take you to, one of them especially hates me, and if you don't say that we're together they all have permission to tear me limb from limb. I stand no chance against a family of vampires."

"They'll never touch you." Joanna vowed. Jacob smiled but inside he was in pieces. If anyone found out about Joanna they'd kill her and he knew that he'd try to stop them so they'd have to kill him then her. And now he had just promised to Joanna to take her to see the Cullen's and that meant having to face Edward and he knew that he couldn't hide that they were imprinted together with the people who were his last hope to stop her from killing anyone else.

**CULLENS**

Edward drove himself and Joanna to the Cullen's house on the back of his motorbike. He took his time on the bike putting the drive back as much as possible without making it noticeable to Joanna that he was trying to avoid the Cullen's house. They eventually reached it after a while. Jacob held Joanna's hand while they walked up to the door. Jacob was so scared and yet Joanna was practically skipping up to the door.

Jacob rang the door bell and looked deep into Joanna's eyes for one last time before their peace was broken. Jacob prayed that Edward didn't answered, luckily Jasper answered. "Can I help you fluffy?" Jasper joked.

"Funny, let's not start on bad terms, I've got a major problem." Jacob said giving Jasper a hard stare.

"Who's the girl?" jasper said, repeating Jacob's serious tone.

"I'M WITH HIM." Joanna blurted out.

"What's this major disaster?" Jasper asked sounding interested.

"Joanna would you mind coming here please?" Jacob asked softly. Joanna stepped closer to Jacob. "Trust me." He said to Joanna. He pushed her hair away from her neck and pointed out the bite marks on her neck. Jasper looked disgusted.

"Come in." Jasper said stepping out of the way of the door. Joanna walked through first but as Jacob got to the door Jasper stopped him. "I'll say now that it wasn't one of us who did it to avoid any unwanted arguments."

"I know, she told me everything. It was a young one, no older than a month old called Lily that caught her. They were friends." Jacob said looking at the floor. Jasper frowned.

"They're always the hardest. You'd better come in too, just mind your mouth around Edward and don't make any disgusted sniffing noises around us and we won't to you."

"There's one thing I'd like to mention."

"Sure."

"I can't smell her and she can't smell me."

"Strange, you should see Carlisle about it." Jasper stepped aside to let Jacob in who immediately joined Joanna at the foot of the staircase. She was already in deep conversation with Alice. She stopped when she realised Jacob was there again.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Jacob said to Alice as Jasper passed behind her to get Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the family.

"An apology from a werewolf, I am honoured." Alice laughed, curtsying. "I didn't understand how much you trusted us."

"You I trust, Jasper I trust, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet I trust. Edward is, well I won't say in here."

"I didn't realise that you'd imprinted." Alice giggled, "But I did see it. I'm sorry that your relationship has started out like this."

"Not your fault." Jacob smiled. Jasper came down the stairs followed by the rest of the Cullen family, Edward at the back. "Alice knows everything." Jacob said to them all, "And I'd like it if I could talk to Joanna before she talks to you all." Carlisle nodded.

"Who are you to give orders in this house?" Edward asked, "It is of course a vampire house and your just a little Poodle, yapping but has no authority over a Pit Bulls den."

"Edward, drop it." Alice growled, "It's very complex, and if you'd let him have his wish then it would make all our lives easier."

"You can have ten minutes while Alice explains all but we must all speak together after that." Carlisle announced. Jacob nodded at Carlisle as he led the Cullen's out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Okay." Jacob said looking into Joanna's eyes. "These are all vampires. They can help you. Carlisle, the one who just spoke, is over three hundred years old and has trained himself and this whole family to resist human blood and to hunt down animals for food."

"Jacob, I'm scared." Joanna wailed. "Edward seems to have a grudge against you. Alice warned me about it. She said something about Bella."

"That's not there anymore but I and Edward do hate each other. Just try to stick with Alice and Rosalie, they'll keep you safe."

"Okay."

"You will also find that they all have extra abilities that I can only dream of, Alice can see the future which comes in handy more than you'd imagine, Jasper can control people's emotions and Edward can hear people's thoughts. I don't know anyone else's because I haven't spent that long with them." Jacob stopped talking when he realised that Joanna had started to cry. "What wrong?" He asked stroking her cheek.

"You're making this sound like we're never going to see each other again." Joanna whaled, stopping Jacob from stroking her cheek by holding his hand. Jacob kissed her hand.

"We will, but I don't know for how long." Jacob said trying to comfort her. Joanna continued to cry. "I'll miss you, but it's not safe for us to be together until you can control yourself. You're in good hands here, just try to avoid Edward as he might try to use you to get back at me for as few things that happened in the past. He can't accept that what happened in the past." Joanna stopped crying briefly to kiss Jacob. As they were kissing Edward stepped out from behind a wall and told them both that they didn't need to see Joanna. Edward had seen her memories of what had happened and Alice had explained as much as she'd been told. Jacob knew what this meant, Carlisle was ready to tell them what needed to be done.

**TIME & PUNISHMENT**

"Jacob we all understand your situation," Carlisle announced, "and we would have done everything in our power to prevent what has happened but there is no way to go back on what has happened." Carlisle took a deep breathe. "Unfortunately, newly made vampires can take anything beyond a year to be trained to resist human blood, hunt animals and control their abilities."

"So mean we can't see each other for a minimum of a year." Jacob asked, trying to sound nice but couldn't help but release a bit of anger.

"Exactly." Esme agreed.

"This is ridiculous." Joanna moaned, "I don't crave his blood so why can't we see each other?"

"Because your powers are very raw and if and human smell are on his clothes, you may loose yourself and attack him against your will." Jasper said in a dreary tone. Jacob thought that this vampire was actually taking pity on him. Jasper turned to Joanna, "We can't even begin to explain what Jacob has risked just by meeting with us." Joanna looked shocked and turned to Jacob, he could bear to look at her.

"Jacob you may return to your group and try to keep this hidden, if they find out that there is a potential killing machine in Forks, and some unexplainable murders occur, you know what will happen." Carlisle said.

"A war between our kinds, I understand." Jacob said. Joanna looked horrified. He started to leave. As he got to the front door he looked back to see Edward with his arms around Joanna, they were cheek to cheek. Jacob heard Edward say;

"It's alright Joanna, you can come upstairs to my room and sit with me for a bit while Emmet get's your things." Jacob burned with rage. He took deep breathes to avoid a furry outburst. He saw 

Joanna look at Edward and nod. Edward led her to the stairs holding her hand. Jacob couldn't watch anymore. He had to get out of there.

**ANGER MANAGEMENT **

Jacob had to speak to Edward. He had to speak to Joanna. He wanted to rip Edward's spine out through his mouth. He couldn't though so early on he'd have to wait. Wait longer than he'd ever done for any vampire in his life. This would take a while, six months to be precise.

He did exactly as he planned, he waited six months to meet with Edward. He'd somehow managed to hide Joanna's secret from his group even with their telepathy. He knew where to find Edward. It was his and Bella's anniversary and they always went to the same place every year, a secret place in the woods that only Edward and Bella knew about until Bella showed Jacob its location. He burst into his wolf form and ran like the wind to get there before they left. He managed it. Bella and Edward were having a pick nick in the shade to prevent Edward from shimmering. Jacob turned back into human Jacob and walked towards the couple. They both stopped eating and looked at Jacob. "Bella, would you mind taking a walk for a couple of minutes while I have a few words with Edward?" Jacob asked trying to sound polite in front of Bella. Bella looked at Edward who nodded. She ran into the forest. As soon as she was gone Jacob grabbed Edward's neck and pushed him against a tree.

"What the hell Fluffy?" Edward screeched.

"You know bloody well what Dracula." Jacob growled.

"Is this about me and Joanna sharing a room?" Edward joked trying to sound innocent.

"You're sharing a room!?"

"Yeah, my place was the only one with enough room. Why are you jealous that I moved in with your girlfriend before you?" Jacob tightened his grip on Edward's neck. "Loosen the grip would you?"

"Not till you tell me what you've been up to with her? You know like hugging her as soon as I left and invited her to your room!?"

"She was upset I was comforting her!" Edward protested.

"I don't believe you, if I loosen my grip will you tell me everything you've done with her."

"Fine!" Jacob released his grip of Edward. "Tell me everything or I'll rip you apart and you know I will. You're smart enough to know not to mess with an angry werewolf."

"You won't like it but okay. We hugged, kissed... kissed in my bed and..."

"You didn't?"

"I may have."

"I'll kill you."

"Why, because I bedded your girlfriend before you? That's just bad luck. She loves you, but I think her head is turning."

"You're a complete scum." Jacob said, lunging towards Edward but couldn't see for tears in his eyes. Edward laughed at his efforts.

"Fine, so I slept with your girlfriend once or twice."

"ONCE or TWICE?"

"Shut it Wolverine, I know for a fact that when I left Bella for a while you tried enough times. Your just scared that you'll loose to me."

"What about you and Bella?"

"Please, you know that Bella is my everything but I think that it's only right that your girlfriend has to decide between me and you, just like you told Bella to do time and time again."

"You don't get it, if she chooses you, I'll never meet anyone like her ever again in my life, that's the way it works for a werewolf!" Jacob lunged at Edward again but only fell to his knees and burst into incontrollable tears. Edward laughed.

"Only playing fair." Edward said running off to find Bella.


End file.
